mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
K-k-k-k-kiss?!
K-k-k-k-kiss?! is the third overall chapter of the manga Mamotte! Lollipop. Summary Nina wakes up from a well rested night, and opens her closet to get dressed for school, forgetting that Ichî and Zero have created a magical space in her closet which they are now living in. She walks in on the two of them shirtless, changing into their school uniforms, and Nina blushes, screaming and asking Ichî and Zero what in the world they are doing there, to which they reply they are merely getting dressed. Nina’s mother, who heard Nina’s screams from down stairs, goes to check on Nina, standing outside her bedroom door and asking Nina if she is all right. Her mother enters Nina’s room only to see that Nina is not there. She is hiding in the closet with Zero and Ichî, Ichî holding her close and covering her mouth so that she doesn’t make any noise. When her mother leaves, Ichî and Zero ask why she screamed, reminding her that they are now living in her closet, Nina just remembering that this is in fact the case. Nina, Zero and Ichî all arrive at school, Nina being separated from the boys when they are surrounded by a group of girls who are infatuated with the two. Yôka and Hatsuka go over to Nina, asking if she is all right, and informing her of all the rumors going around the school about her and the two boys. They then confront her, demanding to know what her relationship is with them. Outside are Gô informs his exam partner Rokka that the Crystal Pearl is near. Rokka praises him, and Gô asks her if she is actually going to take the exam seriously, informing her that his master is worried. Rokka looks into the room, apparently noticing Nina. She charges into the room through the window shouting for Ichî, who is actually the one she had seen through the windows. Rokka runs through a surprised and slightly mortified Ichî, saying she missed him. She embraces him, kissing him on the lips, and while all of the girls in the class freak out, Ichî appears to have no reaction whatsoever. As Nina wonders what is going on, Ichî asks Rokka if she is alone, and she informs him that Gô is with her and that she is taking the exams. Meanwhile, in the background several students are in disbelief about what just happened. Nina confronts Ichî, saying that she didn’t know he had a girlfriend. All of the female students shout in disbelief, and Rokka confirms it, saying that she and Ichî have vowed to spend the rest of their lives together. Nina is in disbelief, and both Zero and Gô inform her that this is untrue. Rokka, finally paying attention to Nina, asks who she is. Ichî apologizes to Rokka, explaining that Nina is someone important to him and that Rokka should just give up. As the students start freaking out, Rokka is furious and begins insulting Nina, calling her ugly and flat-chested, among other things. Nina shouts at Rokka, asking her why she is being so rude. Nina’s scolding scares Rokka, who begins crying. Gô runs to comfort her as Nina wonders what in the world is going on. Rokka then flees, warning Nina as Gô chases after her. Both Zero and Ichî are surprised that Rokka came, Ichî brooding over this fact, and Nina asks them who those people were. Ichî and Zero explain that the two apparent examinees are Rokka and her escort, Gô and warn Nina to be careful, assuring a worried that they will protect her. Ichî magically makes a lollipop appear, handing it to Nina, saying that he thinks it suits her image. Class continues, Nina still wondering about Ichî and Rokka. She notes the fact that Ichî had no reaction to Rokka’s kiss, suggesting that he might be used to it, and all the while wonders why this is bothering her so much. Rokka is outside sitting on a tree branch, wondering just who Nina is and why Ichî was with her. Gô points out that Ichî said Nina was someone important to him, and suggests the two just go home. Rokka adamantly refuses, expressing her jealously of Nina and longing to switch places with her (to which Gô points out that Rokka had called her ugly just minutes ago). Rokka suddenly regains her composure, having come up with a plan. In the locker room, while Nina is getting changed she cannot help but think about how what happened between Ichî and Rokka is still nagging her. Rokka, who is disguised as a student, sneaks up from behind Nina, grabbing her chest and commenting on the fact that Nina is flat-chested. Rokka flaunts her good looks, a blushing Nina asking what in the world she is doing there. Rokka explains that she has come to cast a spell on Nina and proceeds to use her transformation magic to turn Nina into an infant. Rokka laughs, telling her that no one will be able to recognize her now and that she will use this as a chance to get intimate with Ichî. In the meantime, Ichî and Zero are playing basketball, the two of them doing better than the majority of the team and all of the girls fawning over them. Zero and Ichî note that Nina isn’t there, wondering where she has gone off to; Rokka suddenly appears to see Ichî, but Ichî has no time for her, immediately asking Rokka whether or not she has seen Nina. Rokka tell him that she hasn’t , and tells him to just ignore Nina and spend time with her. However, Ichî and Zero have no intention of doing so, the two leaving to go find Nina. As they head out, their teacher charges them with a bokken, telling them that they need a valid reason to leave. Ichî and Zero explain that Nina is in danger and that they want to protect her, and that this should be a good enough reason. The girls (Rokka included), once again, freak out over Zero and Ichî’s devotion to Nina. Rokka has a tantrum, wondering what’s so great about Nina and insisting that Zero and Ichî will never be able to find her anyway. Nina is crawling through the halls, trying to get to the gym, determined to get there. Zero and Ichî walk by, calling for Nina. Nina calls from Zero and Ichî at the same time Rokka arrives, calling for Ichî and pushing Nina out of the way. Rokka offers Zero and Ichî to help look for Nina, who then stands up and gets the attention of Zero and Ichî. Zero and Ichî are unable to recognize her, wondering what a baby is doing there. Gô approaches, holding the Crystal Pearl tracker and pointing out that it is sensing the Crystal Pearl somewhere nearby. Hearing this, Ichî realizes that the child is Nina, and Rokka then realizes that Ichî was so close to Nina due to the fact that she must have somehow swallowed the Crystal Pearl. Rokka instructs Gô to finish off Nina, and he obeys, entrapping Nina in a frightening illusion. Nina is exhausted, unable to further put up a fight. A giant stuffed bear lunges forward to attack Nina, but the lollipop Ichî had given her that is nearby on the ground creates a barrier to protect Nina from the attack. Ichî explains that he had previously cast a defensive spell on the lollipop in order to protect Nina. He infant Nina and asks her if she is all right. He casts a spell to return Nina to normal, scolding Rokka and telling her that the next time she does anything to Nina he will not be so forgiving. Rokka bursts out into tears, breaking the transformation spell she had cast on herself and revealing herself to actually be a small child. Nina is shocked, and Ichî explains that Rokka is actually only five-years-old. Gô appears at Rokka’s side, saying that he told her they should have simply given up. He picks up Rokka, carrying her away and saying that he will make her favorite food, but Rokka is too upset to care, warning Nina that she won’t give up. Nina begins laughing, realizing that this is the reason Ichî hadn’t had any reaction to Rokka kissing him. Ichî asking Nina why she is laughing, Nina insisting that it is nothing. Trivia * This chapter reveals the origin of the name of the series, being the lollipop given to Nina by Ichî. * This is the first chapter in which Sun and Forte do not appear. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters